El camino de SpiderMan
by spider-tavo
Summary: todo comienza en el final, Peter esta deprimido, pero las palabras de su tía May le dan el animo suficiente para hacer lo correcto, en esta historia veremos como todo llego a ese punto. Basado en varias adaptaciones de Spider-Man, comics, peliculas, juegos, series animadas. Spider-Man y sus personajes relacionados es propiedad de marvel comics, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko
1. 30 minutos

Estaba en mi habitación, solo y triste, como pudo terminar todo esto de esta manera, tuve miles de victorias, pero de alguna manera había perdido, sentía los pasos de mi tía por las escaleras, sabia que me vendría dar apoyo, aunque yo sabia en mi interior que era una perdida de tiempo solo una persona me podría ayudar y la estaba perdiendo.

Peter- dijo mi tía desde la puerta con su tono de preocupación-¿puedo entrar?

Solo afirme con mi cabeza, no tenia ni alientos para hablar

Peter has hecho grandes cosas y me siento muy orgullosa de ti, pero en este momento estoy decepcionada de ti, actúas como un niño pequeño, ella se va y tu solo estas sintiendo lastima por ti, recuerda lo que te dijo " dime que me quede y lo hare" – menciono .

La mire a los ojos y supe que tenia razón, no era tiempo de que yo actuara de esta forma.

Tengo 30 minutos- dije a mi tía May

Pues ve- me sonrió.

No me importo nada me puse la capucha de mi chaqueta y salte por la ventana de mi habitación apunte hacia la casa del frente y de mis lanzadores de telaraña salió la red que se pego a la casa, comencé mi balanceo, mi carrera contra el tiempo, por ella.


	2. Peter Parker un chico normal

Algún tiempo atrás…

Vamos como es que me quedo dormido justo el día en que iremos a muestra científica de Osborn- gritaba Peter mientras trataba de comerse una tostada

Eso te pasa por quedarte frente a esa computadora jugando worf of warforck o yo no se que cosa- dijo un anciano alegre de ojos azules y cabello canoso, el Benjamin Parker su tío

Tú sabes que haci son los jóvenes de ahora, todo es digital – mencióno la tía May

Bueno que querían que hiciera un jueves por la noche – opino Peter mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja a toda velocidad.

No se, hoy en día los adolescentes tienen tantas cosa para hacer- dijo Ben, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la bocina de un bus.

Bueno esa es me señal- dijo Peter que beso en la mejilla a la tía May y abrazo a su tío Ben, salió de la cocina, cogió de la sala, su mochila y cogió su skate board.

Otra vez se llevo esa tabla- se quejo la tía May

Lavo los platos un mes, si esta ves no llega lastimado – comento Ben entre broma

Trato – contesto su esposa de la misma manera.

Peter veía a como el auto bus giraba en la esquina y su celular comenzó a sonar, el joven de cabello castaño contesto como no para recibir un regaño.

-Peter Benjamin Parker, otras ves te dejo – grito desde el otro lado de la línea una chica

-calma Gwen, tengo una explicación – comentesto el chico un poco aterrado

-dime que no te quedaste hasta tarde con Harry jugando – dijo la chica un poco mas calmada

-ehh…pierdo señal… no te escucho, apareció un túnel del medio de la nada…-inventaba el joven mientras improvisaba sonido de estática y colgó – me matara al llegar – pensó para si mismo el chico

Peter tomo su Skate y empezó a recorrer las calles de new york en camino hacia la secundaria Midtown, fue un viaje entretenido, esquivando señores, obras en construcción y trafico.

Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casillero, que al abrirlo encontró cubierto totalmente de goma de mascar pegada, básicamente en todas partes.

Te gusto la sorpresa tonta Parker- dijo Flash Thompson, un chico de cabello rubio con toques rojizos, musculoso y de ojos azules, mientras sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano se reían como unos tontos.

Interesante, Eugene, pero tengo que decir que esta broma es repetitiva es la cuarta ves en este mes que me le haces – dijo Peter provocándolo ya que conocía que el odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre

Ya estas muerto Parker- dijo Flash, mientras sus compañeros lo animaban

Flash mando su primer puño al estomago a Peter que lo dejo sin aire, causando que se inclinara del dolor. Con una sonrisa triunfal y mientras chocaba las manos con sus compañeros de equipo se retiraron riendo.

Peter llego al salón de la clase de ciencia con su cámara en mano que saco de su casillero (además de ser lo único que limpio)

Peter entro al salón de clase que estaba lleno, pero no había llegado el maestro, se sentó en el medio de Gwen y Harry sus mejores amigos, Gwen era una chica de cabello rubio y lacio, largo que tenia una diadema que lo permitía tener ordenada, unos bellos ojos azules, mientras Harry era de cabello castaño, ojos claro y una apariencia no muy atlética.

Somos nivel 27 – dijo Harry sonriendo a Peter que también imito el gesto

Y como se sienten que los dos perdieran el bus, por un juego – dijo Gwen un poco molesta

Tranquilízate Gwen, además tu sabes que siempre tengo a mi skate – respondió Peter-aunque por que estas aquí Harry, digo tu padre es el presidente de la compañía tranquilamente podría llevarte hasta ya.

A tu sabes algo sobre "no merezco ser tratado como un niño rico"-respondió el imitando el tono de voz

¿Será genial esta ida no les parece?- pregunto Gwen a sus amigos

Ya conozco casi todo, no le veo gracia- respondió Harry

No superara la ida a la fabrica de chocolate a los 7 años, Gwen casi se muere de la felicidad- recordó Peter

Fue hermoso ese viaje- comento Gwen con ojos soñadores

El timbre sonó y entro el Sr. Warren, un hombre calvo con un gran bigote.

Bien jóvenes como sabrán hoy tendremos una salida a Osborn, donde tendremos la suerte de conocer a dos científicos que son de lo mas destacado en sus campos, el y , por eso quiero que me entreguen su autorización firmada por sus padres o tutor legal y después diríjanse al bus, recuerden que tienen cinco minutos antes de que el bus parta, no esperaremos a nadie – informo Warren.

Cada uno de los estudiantes entrego el permiso al maestro y salieron del salón de clase

Iré por una cosa a mi casillero, adelántese – dijo Gwen a sus amigos que solo afirmaron.

Peter y Harry conversaban mientras tanto

Entonces Peter ¿Cuándo le dirás a Gwen que te gusta?- comento Harry

¡Sigues con eso! Ya te dije que no puedo decírselo podría dañar nuestra amistad – dijo Peter

Vamos amigo, solo dile es fácil además son tal para cual, ambos son inteligentes, ella se preocupa por ti, tu por ella es amor verdadero – dijo Harry

Bueno, si están fáciles porque no se lo dices a Liz Allen – respondió Peter

La diferencia es que tiene novio y es el gorila de Flash, además tu eres el que esta en la Friendzone – contesto Harry

Los chicos se subieron al bus y se sentaron, Harry en la silla junto a la ventana y Peter en el medio dejando otro espacio, mientras seguían hablando sobre los sentimientos de el hacia Gwen.

-no lo hare – respondió Peter

- debieras – contraataco Harry

- Gwen…- comenzó Peter cuando ella se sentó a su lado

-si yo…- empezó a decir ella

- nada solo que a veces no sabríamos que hacer sin ti- dijo Peter un poco nervioso

-ay eras tan lindo pete, pero tu eres también un gran amigo- dijo Gwen mientras lo abrazaba

Peter miro a Harry que murmuro "aun puedes salir de la friendzone"

El bus arranco en un viaje que cambiaria todo.


End file.
